F(r)iends
by ZipUnZipIt
Summary: Our last few years at Hogwarts, filled with adventure (and detention), romance, (and heartbreak), surprises (and nasty surprises), boys (like James Potter *winks*), and friendship (holla). Starring ME, Lily Evans, and my little gang of huge friends (not that they're fat... but they're best friends). P.S. Whoever the hell is writing in parenthesis, PLEASE STOP. (marauders era)
1. Introducing Me, Lily Evans

_"__And it looks like it'll be close to 38˚ once again, Jim!" _

_"__Wow, that's pretty hot for Surrey, don't you think? Best slather on the sunscreen folks, as it looks like today's another roaster!"_

"Would you turn the goddamn telly off!" That's Petunia. My 'sister'. Who else has a voice so high only bats can hear it?

"It's off!" I say, muting the volume. I dunno why I'm watching this crap, the local news. Probably because it annoys the hell out of Petunia, and hearing her shriek her face off has become one of my favorite pastimes.

My name is Lily Evans, and this (epic) story starts on the morning of my sixteenth birthday, one blistering August day. It is so hot you can set a plastic cup out on the windowsill and come back fifteen minutes later to find it half-melted into a puddle of goo. It's so hot I can't even step outside without feeling as though skin cancer is imminent. It is so hot that… well, it's pretty bloody hot, okay? _Indian summer,_ the news calls it. Well, no offense to anyone, but I kind of wish the Indians would go back to North America so I can actually put ice cubes in my Pepsi.

I finally get bored seeing the fifty-something-year-old newscasters banter with each other and shut the telly off, stretching my legs as I do so. It's eleven in the morning, and I haven't taken a shower or done anything yet. I deserve to doss about. It's my birthday.

But have I gotten any mention of it yet? No. Definitely not from Petunia, whose life revolves around herself, her Clinique moisturizer, herself, and her humpty boyfriend Dursley (who may or may not have a first name). And my parents… that's just a long story.

To top it off, it's Indian summer.

Screw it.

I stroll to the kitchen just as Petunia comes out of the downstairs bathroom, bringing with her the inglorious smell of Estée Lauder perfume. I hate it because it smells like someone sprayed peach Febreeze on horseshit, but will she listen to my opinion? That'll be the day. I prefer the cheaper stuff, like from TopShop (when it's on sale). Just as always, she looks immaculate –pleated, ironed skirt, crisp pink blouse, not a strand of hair out of place. She must have gotten up at three in the morning to look this perfect for Dursley. Now if only someone could do something about her horse-like face… then she might actually look pretty.

"Out of my way," Petunia commands, bustling past me towards the fridge. "I have a date with Vernon at noon and I cannot even be a minute late." So _that's_ Dursley's first name. Vernon. Why am I not surprised?

"Why?" I ask, leaning against the counter. "Will he think you're… I dunno… a normal human being? Jeez, you can be late by a few minutes!"

"Oh, please," Petunia says, giving me a patronizing look up and down. "Not all of us can be complete _slobs_, you know."

I'll have you know I can clean up quite nicely. When I feel like it, that is. But right now… right now, I have to admit, Petunia's got a point. My hair's a mess and I'm wearing my summer speciality –short cotton shorts stained with paint and a t-shirt advertising the Holyhead Harpies (if Petunia knew who they were, that would give her another reason to hate me). I doubt she even knows it's my birthday. I'm definitely not about to tell her.

A horn honks outside the front door and Petunia visibly jumps. "That's Vernon!" She dashes out the front door, leaving it wide open. I amble through after her, quite curious to see how she greets him. Apparently, he's her "one true love". Which I did _not_ read in her diary, why are you looking at me like that?

"Petunia-flower!" Dursley calls out. I stifle a grin. Petunia-flower? Get any more creative, Da Vinci? Does he not know that's what Dad used to call her?

"Vernie-bear!" she calls back. I bite back a laugh. Is this a contest to see who can come up with the most laugh-inducing couple name?

"Petunie-loony!" I have to grab on to the railing to avoid falling down on the ground in laughter.

"Vern-fern!" Tears are rolling down my cheeks.

"Petunia –" Then they finally notice me, gasping for breath, tears streaming down my cheeks, simply dying of laughter. Dursley speaks up. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?"

After swallowing my laughter I manage to say, "Spying? It looked like you wanted me to watch, Vernie-bear. After all, screaming each other's names –if you can call it that –in the middle of the street whilst you claw each other's eyes out with your _purest_ passion isn't really secret, right?"

Dursley turns purple and I can see the beginnings of a mustache forming on his upper lip. "You –"

"Just ignore her, Vern, darling." Petunia says urgently. "We'll be late for… you know."

"Right. Yes. Of course." Dursley walks over to his car and holds the passenger seat out for Petunia like a true gentleman... As they drive away I can hear him say, "_How_ can you be related to her?"

Ouch. Well, I didn't ask to have you in my life, buddy. At least I have the sense not to call my boyfriend anything stupid in public. Not that I have a boyfriend. Ahh, let's not tread there, shall we? I don't really want to talk about the fact that my frump of a sister has a steady boyfriend and I don't… Life is just sucky sometimes.

Speaking of not having a boyfriend, maybe I should go take a shower. It's almost noon, anyway. I'll never find a man if I walk around in my pajamas all day.

I turn on the hot water and feel it pour down all over me, sighing as I do so. Hot water is one of life's littlest pleasures. Like reading a good book or eating chocolate. It's simply amazing how you can feel so good just by standing under a stream of water.

I get dressed in some shorts and a tank top and head downstairs once more. I make myself a Lily Evans special –it's a sandwich, with peanut butter, peach slices, and banana chips, it's _heaven_ –and go outside to hopefully finish off that summer tan (which involves not getting skin cancer, hopefully). There's a moving truck that's been parked outside the house opposite mine for weeks. That house has been deserted for years and I always go outside to see if the new arrivals have come yet, but their furniture has come and they haven't.

Then I see the car in the driveway of that house. So they _are_ there. How did I miss that car? _How did I miss a swanky Porsche Cayenne, my dream car? It's parked _right_ outside!_

I automatically feel my heart beat faster. Maybe I should go over and say hi. And maybe ask them for a test drive in their Porsche… I know I should have done driver's training to get my license but I thought, what's the point if I'm just going to pass my Apparition test when I'm 17?

But I have to go over there, if only to take a closer look at the beauty of a car. _And_ say hi to my rich neighbors. That's another thing.

I check myself in the mirror –I look okay enough –and head across the street. It's only when I'm ringing the doorbell that I realize I have no idea what I'm going to say. _Hi, I'm Lily, I live across from you, and I want to drive your car. _No. Stupid. _Hi, my name's Lily, I live in the house right across the street, and I'm gone nine months a year because I go to a school for magic people. _Idiot. Before I can imagine anything else the door opens.

"Hi, I'm Lily, and I want to –I live – I go to…" I trail off, in shock, staring at the person who opened the door.

He looks equally surprised. "Lily?"

We stare at each other, unable to form words. Remus is my neighbor? He's my _neighbor_? Remus Lupin lives across from _moi_?

We both speak at the same time.

"Wait, what're you doing here -?

"That Porsche belongs to you -?

He nods. "It's my dad's."

"Oh." I say. "Well, I live across the street, so I couldn't help but notice it."

"Well… um… d'you wanna come in?" he asks me.

"Me? Come in? Okay." I say, following him awkwardly into his house. It's a nice house, almost the same layout as mine. As I follow Remus's lead and sit down on the sofa I have three thoughts running simultaneously through my head:

1) I'd rather be in that Porsche.

2) Why do the Lupins even have a bloody Porsche, anyway? Call me racist, or biased, or whatever, but does a pureblood wizard family need one of those?

3) Am I really sitting in Remus's house, ten feet away from mine, or is this a dream?

"You know, you shouldn't leave a car like that outside." I blurt. "Someone might be a little too tempted, if you know what I mean."

Remus smiles for the first time. "You mean like you? You're practically salivating over the car. My day bought it a few weeks ago. I'm not really sure how great it is from a Muggle perspective. I guess it looks cool, though."

Oh, why do people like Remus have cool Porsches and people like Petunia have boyfriends? They clearly have no idea how to treat their possessions! "It looks _cool_? Get your shit together man, that's a dreamboat!"

He looks confused. "But it's a car."

I want to strangle him. "Dreamboat means it's super-fantastic. It's Muggle lingo, I guess you could call it."

"Right. Well, maybe my dad might let you take the car for a spin sometime, I mean, you seem to really like it."

I nod, secretly knowing that there is no way in hell Mr. Lupin would let me drive his car. Not if he has even a shred of reverence for it. "That would mean a lot, Remus. Listen, I hope you don't think I was just here to drool over your car." I joke.

He grins. "Not at all. We're neighbors now, I guess, which is kind of a relief. I was starting to think it was just old ladies on this street."

"No, there are a few grumpy old men too," I say, and we both laugh. "But seriously, you might want to watch out for the Jergensens, they're kind of… peaky."

"I will take your advice." he says, grinning. I am about to leave when I hear a voice floating down the stairs.

"Oy, Lupin! Who's that downstairs? Sounds like a girl! I swear to Merlin, I leave you alone for one second and you invite some bimbo to your house!"

Remus is still smiling but he turns purple. "No one's here… I was just talking to myself." He looks at me apologetically.

"Is that–"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Before I can move or even flip Lupin off, the most dreaded sound of footsteps come thumping down the stairs. It cannot be, it won't be… but it _is_… James Potter.


	2. I Have a Happy Bloody Birthday

**Lovely day for a walk, but I chose to update instead. I'm REALLY excited because Jilly has to be my absolute FAVORITE pairing in the entire literary universe -and their love-hate dynamic is something I've always admired. **

**Raise your hand if you love Jilly! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the greatest series in the universe, nor do I any characters that belong to said series. I do, however, own the plot and a few original characters, so I haven't stolen ****_everything_****. **

**Hugs, ZipUnZipIt**

I'm frozen, unable to move. The reason I'm less than eager to meet Potter is because…

"I'm sorry." Lupin mutters. "I know you have a... history –"

A _history_? That's a pretty mellow word for it. James Potter and I have a _history_. Haha-bloody-ha. If you are new to this particular drama, I can put James Potter in a nutshell for you: He's one of the most popular boys in school, has girls hanging off both his arms, he's smart, handsome, and funny. That's what most people think, anyways.

_I_, however, am blessed with the inside perspective –how he really is. James has been after me for a pretty long time, and I can honestly say he is the most irritating, crude prick I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

I know what you're thinking –you don't have to say it. Why not just say yes once to cease his needling? Well, I have _pride_. And saying yes to James is kind of like giving in to his stupid game. That's all he thinks it is, a game. I'm serious. He and his best mate Sirius (and don't get me started on that boy, now) literally keep tallies of all the girls they've dated. I say 'date', but it's really more of a shag-and-dump. So I can't say yes. You dig?

Anyways, I'm still standing in Remus's living room when James Potter comes down the stairs. He doesn't see me at first. I'm wondering if I can just slip past the foyer and get out of here before he does, but this is my luck. As soon as I take a step forward James spots me out of the corner of his eye. "Evans? Is that you?"

"I was just leaving." I mutter to Remus. I really don't feel like talking to Potter right now. I try to step out the door but Potter steps in my way, blocking me.

"Wait. Just answer my question. What're you doing here?"

I take a step back, irritated. "I think a better question would be, what the hell _you're_ doing here, James. I just walked across the street to say hi to my new neighbor –Remus –so I have every right to be here. _You_ on the other hand, you kind of just showed up, so who should be asking who why they're here?" I direct my next words at Lupin, who was watching from the corner. "And the next time you invite vermin to your house, why don't you give me a heads-up?"

"Hey, who's calling who vermin –Moony, look, I know I haven't shaved in a couple days, but…" Sirius trailed off, staring at me.

Oh God. All the Marauders, in one house. And I'm in the middle of them. I _knew_ this was a bad idea. I _knew_ that Porsche would be trouble the minute I laid eyes on it. Didn't I tell myself it was a stupid idea? Bad Lily. You just don't listen.

"Hey, Evans, no need to be so hurtful." Potter is saying. "But the boys and I were just discussing something important and we could really use a woman's opinion."

Sirius nods eagerly. I want to giggle at him and slap Potter at the same time. Goddammit, how can ladies fall for him? It just goes to show how shallow everyone in the world is. Except me, of course. "I'm sure I don't want to hear this." I say coolly, trying unsuccessfully to shove him out of the way. Damn, he's muscular. Not that I care in any way. But it is kind of annoying that boys can eat shitloads of food and gain a six-pack while girls can't even eat salad without putting on seventeen pounds.

"We were just talking about who'd look sexier in a toga," Potter continues like he hasn't even heard me. "Diana Howes or Spencer Annesley. What d'you think?"

I can't take this right now. He's just a sexist asshole. How can he say that to my face! Spencer is my friend! Aargh, why do people like _me_ have to put up with people like _him_? Why do I have the shitty life with no Porsche, no boyfriend, and no birthday wishes? Also, a _toga_? Does he not have any class at all? "First of all, even an Adonis wouldn't look good in a toga. Do you guys even know what a toga is? They're those disgusting pieces of cloth that you wrap around your entire body. Secondly, I'd pick Spencer, of course. But I'm biased because she's one of my best friends, and I'm sure you can't claim the same. And thirdly, will you please get out of my fucking way before I snap?"

Behind me I hear Sirius say, "Are we sure she hasn't snapped already?"

That's it. I'm out. Putting up with these morons is already hard enough during the nine months of the school year, and I am _not_ spending my birthday with them. Hmm… Marauder-ons. Morouders? I'll think of something.

"I think I agree with you." James says enthusiastically. "Spencer Annesley it is."

"What?! Come on mate, you've seen her, you know what she's like!" Sirius says. "I wouldn't go for either of them. I'd go for Slughorn's daughter, myself."

James fake-vomits. "Mate, you saw her once at a Christmas party and she looked like a hag. I dunno what you see in her."

"I'm just really curious to see what she's hiding behind that baclava!" Sirius says defensively.

I leave them to their bickering and start towards my own house, which I know will be Potter-free. I nearly finish crossing the street when James finally notices I'm gone and calls out after me. "Evans!"

I keep walking.

"No, seriously! Evans, wait!"

I keep on trucking.

"EVANS!" James shouts at the top of his lungs, so loudly that Mrs. Jergensen looks up from her hydrangeas to flash him a disapproving look. What does he want now? Advice on what brand of tampons to buy? Grow a pair, man!

I scowl. "What?"

James flashes me a smile. "Happy birthday." Then he closes the door behind him, leaving me shocked.

He remembered my birthday? I didn't even think Potter knew what month I was born in, let alone the exact date? What, does he know my Social Security number now, or something? My passport's serial number? Oh God –what if he knows how to perform Legilimency?

_Hey, Lily. It's your voice of reason here. Yeah, you might want to get out of the road before you get hit by a –HOLY SHIT RUN IT'S A SEMI!_

I dart out of the way just as the semi-truck rumbles past where I was standing a second earlier, ignoring all the rules of the road.

Somehow I stumble into the house once again and lie down on the sofa. Happy birthday to me… even my friends haven't owled me or called or anything. They're probably busy having fun in their lives. I don't blame them.

Oh. You thought I didn't have friends, did you? You thought I was a loner, destined to stay that way for the rest of my life. Well, I can kind of see where you're coming from… only, I do have friends. They're supposed to be my _best_ friends. Darcy Angel, Spencer Annesley, Amber Maxim, and Rosella Ryder.

Maybe I should introduce them properly…?

Darcy would want to go first, naturally. Darlene Jennifer Angel is first in almost everything she does, be it academics or… more academics. She hates being terrible at anything, which kind of sucks for her because she can't even hold a broom properly, let alone play Quidditch. Darcy is the oldest out of all of us and therefore acts as our leader… _not_ that we need one. She's fiercely protective of everything she loves, which makes her scary at times, _and_ she's extremely tall, almost as tall as James (she's 5'11'), which kind of enforces the fact that she's the boss. Self-proclaimed, of course.

Spencer Jane Annesley has piqued the interest of every single boy that attends Hogwarts at some point or another, and they'd be lying if they said they hadn't ever had a crush on her. I can't remember even a stretch of three days that she's been single. With her long, honey-blonde locks, her gorgeous tan, and her blue eyes, she's a classic Californian beauty. Spencer thinks she's very sophisticated because she was born in the States, choosing to ignore the fact she moved to London when she was three. You should see her little black book… but maybe not.

Of course, our group wouldn't be nearly as exciting without Amber Maxim, who is definitely the craziest girl I have ever met. Who else would be willing enough to take twenty Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk? Who else would be _stupid_ enough to fly on a broomstick with no hands (you know how it ends)? In her defense, Amber has four older brothers and they're all just as crazy as she is. Oh, and her love for food is crazy, too. Her extremely high metabolism makes me hate her on occasion (especially during Christmas dinner), but she's the one who taught me the Bat-Bogey Hex (I've yet to try it out on Potter).

And lastly (she's probably going to kill me for this), we have Rosella Ryder. Ro is the sweetest, most considerate person you could ever meet, until you get to know her better. Then she becomes the sassiest, snarkiest, son-of-a-bitch who really either makes or breaks your day. She's Muggleborn, like me, and we became really close friends when she threw a rotten tomato at Lucius Malfoy back in third year, after he called me a Mudblood. I can still remember what she said –"Well guess what, Malfoy? It's a bloody _invasion_!"

And then there's me. Lily Evans, in the flesh. But you already know me.

The five of us, we're best friends for life, always having each other's backs, always looking out for one another.

But now... it's my birthday and where are they? When I remember how last year, Darcy had her tonsils removed, and we all camped out on the floor of St. Mungos and gossiped about the one really hot Healer-in-training that seemed to have a crush on her… it makes me kind of jealous.

I close my eyes and just about drift off when I hear a loud crash in the foyer. My eyes fly open. Crime is rare in these parts, but it's always a possibility. I hide behind the sofa.

"Shit!" I hear someone whisper. "What did I break, did anyone see?"

"A vase. You broke a bloody vase. God, you just ruined the whole thing! We can't use magic to repair it!" a second voice says.

"No! Shut up! Don't ruin it further!" a third voice comes.

"Guys, what if Lily doesn't come back? What if her parents took her to Disney World or something for her birthday?"

"Then at least there's food here."

"All you think about is food!"

"And I can see who has the happier life."

"I'll have you know, not thinking about food is also very fulfilling!"

Someone lets out a snort of laughter. "Yeah. Okay. Can we get on with it now?"

I can't hide any longer. I step out from behind the sofa into plain sight of the intruders. My mouth falls open for what seems like the umpteenth time today.

I have found the Holy Grail.


	3. I Introduce my F(r)iends

I have found the Holy Grail.

_If _the Holy Grail happened to be Spencer, Darcy, Amber, and Rosella, all carrying enough balloons to lift a fat hippogriff, a _monstrous_ cake, and loads of decorations. Which, to me, is even more valuable than a measly cup from the Middle Ages. Sorry if I insulted any history buffs. A small noise of disbelief escapes my lips. "Guys…?"

Spencer trips over Amber's foot. "Lily, I'm sorry I knocked over that vase –"

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Darcy says, turning pink. She likes everything to be _just so_. "We thought you'd be out… so we thought we'd surprise you…"

"Was that, like, an important vase?" Spencer continues.

"Forget about the bloody vase!" Rosella yells. "Why are you even here? We thought you'd be outside celebrating like a normal person!"

Amber hands me a balloon, smiling wickedly. "Oh, suck it up. It works out this way too, right, guys? Okay, on the count of three, just like we practiced. One… two… ten!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The four of them, along with all the balloons they must have bewitched, bellow the Happy Birthday song and I have to cover my ears because it's ear-shattering. Merlin, I love these guys but they sound like a bunch of dying hippogriffs. I can't believe they did this for me.

"I… I love you guys." I say, beaming at all of them. "I'm speechless, you did all this for me?"

"Honey, you're our best friend. You kind of have to do these things when you're best friends." Spencer says, smiling. "And I really am sorry about that vase."

"Ah, forget it, it's my mum's and she hates it anyway." I say, still grinning from ear to ear, looking the four of them up and down. I haven't seen them in, what, two months? They all look bloody gorgeous, with their own summer tans. (Am I the _only_ one who can't tan at all? It's not fair! Should I invest in a tanning bed or something?)

Ro, who is (for some reason) staggering under the weight of the huge cake, grumbles, "Couldn't help a bro out, could ya?" I hurriedly clear a space at the dining table as she sets the cake down, visibly straining. "Bloody hell, that thing weighs twenty kilos!"

I probably look like the Cheshire Cat, still smiling horribly wide. My face muscles are straining to hold my goofy grin in place.

"Lily… you can stop smiling now." Darcy tells me.

"I can't." I say, still smiling. This _really_ hurts. Amber gives me a smart kick to my rump, and I quit smiling. "Ow. Thanks."

"No problem." she says, concealing a grin.

…

Fifteen minutes later all of us are in various states of lethargy as we lie down on the floor of my room (Rosella declared that her arms were too tired for her to make the long trek to my room. First of all, you need legs to climb stairs, not arms. Secondly, she's on the Quidditch team, so she obviously has great stamina. And thirdly, my room is way more comfortable than the living room floor, which she initially suggested). We've cut the cake, done all that, and all the while I kept looking across the street to see if any unwanted visitors would approach, but the coast seems clear so far.

"So, how was your summer?" Darcy asks me, her eyes closed.

"You've asked me that six times already." I say. "My summer hasn't changed at all in the past five minutes. Unless you count the balloon Amber tied to my wrist." She must have used magic, because the bloody thing won't come off.

"Any… _boys _we should know about?" Spencer asks, leaning forward on the bed.

"None except for that _hot hot hot _Channing Tatum." I sigh. "But we all know that can never be. Alas, I think I am doomed to simply watch his glorious face on the television, wishing I was near him."

Spencer snorts. "Lils, you've been hard-core crushing on him for three years. That's not new. I'm talking 'bout _real_ boys."

"Yeah, because you probably have, like, five boyfriends, right?" Rosella says lazily from the corner.

Spencer grins and doesn't say anything.

"Also, Tat's like forty." Darcy says, yawning. "Personally, twenty-one –no, maybe even twenty-two is my absolute limit."

"And he's married!" Spencer says, bouncing up and down on the bed. "They did a feature about him in a magazine, I forget which one."

Amber crosses her arms. "Well, of course you would know. I don't read magazines. _I_ have better things to think about."

"Like food?" Rosella mutters. "Or Quidditch? Or, basically anything with the words, _blood, gore, disgusting, crazy_…"

Amber grins. "You know me too well."

Spencer yawns. "God, it's so quiet in this neighborhood. Lil, how come it's just all old people on this street?"

I think about Remus and Potter and the other Marauders and nod hastily. "Uh… I dunno. Yeah, it is all old people on this street. Not a single person beneath the age of fifty. Besides me and you guys, of course. Not a single young, strapping youth –"

My voice is drowned out by a loud _crash_ from across the street, followed by a loud voice yelling "Shit! Prongs, that urn cost fifty Galleons!"

"I'm sorry!" yells another voice. "I aimed wrong, I was aiming for Lily's window, I swear!"

"You're buying my mum another one!" Remus yells just as paper airplane soars into my room via the open window. I hear a cheer of triumph from across the street as I face-palm. Repeatedly.

Rosella is the first one to speak. "Lily… darling, correct me if I'm wrong… but was that James Potter?"

"And Remus Lupin? And the other Marauders?" Darcy asks me.

The jig's up. I nod slowly. I was always a terrible liar.

Spencer grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE LIVING ACROSS FROM YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!" She looks furiously out the window at James and Sirius, who wave back, James winking.

"Woah, wait a minute. I only found out this morning, myself. Remus moved in there. And it was as much of a shock to me as anyone else, and the only reason I didn't tell you immediately was because I didn't want them to ruin our night!" I say.

Darcy picks up the paper airplane from the ground and starts to unfold it, reading it. "To my dearest Lily-flower –"

"Give me that!" I yell, pulling it away from her. Amber smirks as I read it, my eyes growing wider and wider. The _nerve_ of that Potter. The others crowd around me to read it as well, with mixed reactions. Rosella bursts into laughter and starts rolling on the ground. Spencer hums the bridal song. Darcy looks like she wants to hit someone and laugh at the same time. Amber starts singing, "Lily and Potter, sitting in a tree, G…"

Oh, you want to know what it says? Your little inquisitive minds are yearning to read the letters on the piece of parchment I hold in my hands? Your whole life depends on it (that escalated quickly)?

Okay, I'll show you. But in return, you have to do something for me, dear reader. You have to promise not to laugh. Actually, I'll make you take an oath. Stick your right hand up in the air and say, "I solemnly swear I will not laugh at Lily Evans. However, I am welcome to laugh at James Potter however much I want. Lily will join me if I laugh at James Potter, and we can have a lovely old chortle."

Right, we're clear then, on the no laughing bit? All right, here goes…

_Dear Lily-Flower, _

_My heart beats for you in synchronization with the rays of the brightest sun. _

_My mind races at the speed of the fastest leopard when I think of you, _

_To me, your laugh sounds like all the angels calling my name, _

_I burn with the intensity of a thousand white-hot suns without you, _

_Only your touch can quell the fire inside of me, _

_I give you my love, my life, and myself on your special day. _

_Dearest Flower, _

_Happy Birthday _

Rosella's shrieks of mirth have finally died down (thank God), but I'm still in shock.

How could he? How dare he?

Does he think this is a joke? Eh, he probably does.

My own friends have turned on me, as all of them are barely concealing their laughter. I ignore then and look out the window to find Black doubled up in laughter, and James smiling out the window at me. "Like poetry, Evans?"

"Oh, real poetic." I say sardonically. "Really _witty_, plagiarizing a cheap poem out of a book."

He opens his mouth to say something but I flip him off and slam the window shut. Right after I do that, I hear the small 'thwack' of another paper airplane hitting the closed window and falling.

"Lil, it's not bad. You could do a lot worse. At least James is hot." Rosella says, smirking.

I need new friends. And maybe a new house that is not located adjacent to Potter.

"He is _not_ hot!" I say, fuming. Is no one on my side?

Spencer, Rosella, and Amber are still laughing. I make my best Bambi eyes at Darcy, sweet Darcy, the mediator, the referee, the mum. "Darce, make them stop." I plead.

She shakes her head, grinning. "Sorry, Lils. You guys are too cute together."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like my OCs! They're going to be sticking around for quite a while... with more drama to follow, of course! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. We Get Barred from a Grocery Store

"Guys… we forgot to buy the most important thing!" Amber interjects suddenly. What? What did they forget? Unless… I've known her for six years, I know what she's going to say, it's so obvious – "FOOD!"

And she's right. Unless they want to eat my signature Lily Evans special (which has a very… let's call it _eccentric_ taste), we have absolutely no food in the house. Thanks, Mum, for being there and taking care of the grocery shipping like a _normal_ mother. "There's a grocery store a couple blocks down." I say. "It's pretty new. Probably built because of all the senior citizens on this street."

Darcy claps her hands. "Here's the plan. We go to the store, load up on food to make Amber happy, and come back in time to watch something good on television."

We evacuate the house, but only AFTER I make sure all the windows are bolted shut, lock the back door and triple-lock the front door to make sure none of the animals can get in (and I'm not just worried about the squirrels and the rabbits, either). Even then, I'm still not convinced that James won't blow my house up, and it takes Amber and Rosella's combined efforts to heave me away.

"No! He could get in through the basement!" I shout, trying to pry myself from their grasps.

"You don't HAVE a bloody basement, you nutter!" Rosella yells.

I give up and lead the way to the store.

When we get there I breathe in the fresh –no, slightly stale –smell of produce and packaged goods. Amber immediately heads towards the junk food aisles and I stop her. "Wait. Okay, here's what we'll do. Everyone grab their own wagon and fill it with stuff they think we'll need for the sleepover, and then we'll meet back near the produce section and compare? Okay?"

I hear their various murmurs of assent and grab a wagon, heading off towards the DVD rental place.

I hear the tires of a cart screech painfully as Amber revs up towards the packaged food and I groan slightly.

Pretty soon I'm conflicted between all the movies. Should I force the girls to watch _Gone with the Wind_ –one of my favorite movies in the world, or should I opt for a more comical piece like _When Harry Met Sally_? Or should I go for one of the American films like _The Breakfast Club_? Apparently it's 'tear-inducing and takes you on an emotional roller coaster'.

I end up choosing _Skyfall_. James Bond all the way!

When I head over to the produce section I find Darcy and Amber screaming at each other. Darcy's cart has barely anything in it, just some energy bars and a pair of gardening gloves, for some reason. Amber's cart is, surprisingly, not filled to the top, but is still pretty full with every kind of junk you could think of –Mars bars, potato chips, cookies, the works. Darcy is holding something that I'm assuming comes from Amber's cart, because why would Darcy Angel ever want to drink a two-liter bottle of Coke?

"I found it first! It's my bottle!" Darcy yells.

"No, I called it! I called it first!" Amber shouts back. The people around them that are trying to get to the tomatoes are giving the two of them a wide berth. I resist the urge to face-palm, because I feel like I'd smash my skull with the sheer stupidity and embarrassment of these two.

"Are you insinuating that I'm lying?" Darcy shouts.

"I ain't saying you're truthing, girl!" Amber hollers back.

I fight my way through the produce section towards them. "Guys. GUYS! What the _hell_ is going on?!"

Darcy is breathing hard. "This… Coke bottle is mine. Tell that soda thief that she can get her own, right _over there_." She points to the drink aisle.

Amber scowls. "I saw it first, you fibber."

"I don't get it. It's just a bottle of soda. Besides, one person can't drink that much anyways. And even if they could, there's still a whole aisle of soda, right? Just get another one." I say, trying to ameliorate the situation.

Instead of agreeing with me, both of them turn on me. "You just don't get it, do you!" Amber spits.

"This bottle has the winning code!" Darcy says.

I pause for a minute. The winning code? What does she mean by… My eyes fall on a promotional poster near the soda display. Specially marked Coke bottles have a code inside the cap that, if correct, could win you… Merlin, that's a lot of money. I turn to look at the two of them. "You're… you're sure?" I ask hoarsely.

Darcy nods. "And I found it first, lying under the freezers."

Before either Amber or I can open our mouths, Rosella runs her wagon right into my back, nearly knocking me over into a stand of bananas. She's breathless and has a surprised look on her face, and I notice her cart is stacked with energy drinks. She must have bought the whole store's supply. Merlin girl, we're not trying to stay up for the next three years!

"You'll never believe what I just saw in the canned food aisle…" she trails off, looking at us. "Did someone die? What happened?"

Just then Spencer arrives on the scene, knocking over a stack of clementines in the process and upsetting an elderly couple. "Oops! Sorry… yeah, I'll just squeeze by… Guys! I'm here!"

Amber explains to Spencer and Rosella about the code, and I watch as both of their mouths fall to the floor. Because the amount of money they're offering… let's just say it makes the reward for winning the Triwizard Tournament look like mere pocket money.

"We have to split it." Darcy whispers. "Five ways, that still leaves each of us with a considerable amount of money, right?"

"How are you guys even sure that it's a winning bottle?" Rosella asks. "I mean, you didn't even open it, right?"

"Good point." Amber says. Before any of us can stop her, she opens the Coke bottle.

You know what happens next. Because it had been shaken so much due to the tug-of-war between Darce and Amber, the soda explodes out of the bottle like a volcano erupting after thousands of years of dormancy. Soda rains down on all of our heads, and on the fruits and vegetables surrounding us. In the ensuing ruckus, the bottle cap slips from Amber's hand and out of sight.

We. Are. So. Screwed.

"Excuse me," comes a voice in my ear. I turn around to see the store manager looking down at me and the girls. "Do you know what kind of damage you and your friends have caused?"

Huh? Damage? What? "We didn't cause any damage." I stutter. Why is this guy talking to us? I've never caused damage before. I've never been in this kind of trouble before. I'm a prefect, for God's sakes! Behind me Darcy whimpers like he's going to send her to Azkaban.

The manager looks seriously ticked off. "Damaging store displays, being excessively loud and rude, and spraying soda all over the floor, causing a serious hazard for well-meaning customers? I'd say you ladies have caused quite a lot of it."

I turn bright red and look at my feet. Maybe if I close my eyes it'll all be over…

…

Ten minutes later we're on the street, walking home. Towards my home. The whole experience was just so humiliating and depressing, and I can't believe got myself into that. The manager threatened to call our parents when he found out we were only sixteen, and both Rosella and Darcy begged and pleaded with him to let us go scot-free. They're actually pretty good at getting their way, and all five of us have walked away unscathed. There's just one small thing…

"I can't believe we got banned from a grocery store." Amber mutters, kicking a rock over.

"I know," Spencer says, flipping her hair. "_Soo_ not okay. If, like, Cosmo magazine stopped me, right here, I think I'd die."

Darcy and Amber are still not speaking to each other. I can feel the thoughts radiating from them, intoning under my skin in a chant that sounds suspiciously like '_It's your entire fault, your fault, your fault…'_

To top it off, we got kicked out with none of our purchases. None. My dreams of watching Mr. Bond survive a fiery explosion are finished. Finished, I tell you.

"Did anyone even find the lucky bottle cap?" Rosella asks sarcastically. "Or did I just get kicked out of a shit-hole grocery store for no reason?"

Amber digs something out from her pocket. "Oh yeah, I have it. It's not a winner, after all. Funny, right?"

I don't think any of us want to speak to her right now.

…

So the girls have all gone into the house while I remain outside for some 'quiet time'. Also, I can't stand their bickering about what movie to watch. Merlin, I love those girls, but sometimes I just can't put up with them.

You see, by myself, I'm quite composed and normal. I don't break rules, I follow them. I'm a Hogwarts prefect, and I'd like to think I'm a bloody good one. I may not look big or strong, but I can yell. And I can yell well. Potter always likes to tease me about my voice, about how I'm 'Micromanager Lily'. Needless to say, I shut him up with my various ways.

But with my girls, I literally turn into a different person. I'm louder, more confident, more liable to do things I'll regret later. And I love the change, because I can see it in all of us. Darcy is the sweetest person I know. She would never pick a fight with anyone over a measly Coke bottle, but look what I just witnessed. Amber might be loud, but you'd never be able to tell if you were able to observe her alone. And if you just met Rosella and didn't know any better, you'd think I was crazy, talking about her sass the way I do. As for Spencer, while she still draws the attention of ever freaking boy –how, I have no clue –by herself, she's just an ordinary joe.

Just being with each other changes us completely. It's kind of scary but cool at the same time.

I hear the yelling from inside the house subside a bit, and I think that's the end of quiet time for me.

But just before I go back in, I spot the note Potter threw at me, the second one. The one I slammed the window on. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I make sure no one can see me (because I'll be damned if I let Potter see me voluntarily reading something he wrote) before darting to the bush where it's fallen and pick it up.

I open the letter and read it out loud.

"Watch out –"

Before I can finish my sentence a giant water balloon explodes on my head.

Yes, I am soaked. No, it's not funny. Yes, I'm going to _kill _the person who did this… I whirl around, dripping water, to find Sirius Black laughing at me from across the street. Why, I oughta –

"Perfect timing, Prongs!" he yells.

"Thanks, Paddy!" James yells back. Wait –where is James? I look up slowly to find him clinging to the roof of my house, laughing his arse off. I'm gonna –I'm gonna kill him, I swear. I push the sopping wet hair off my head and give him my best death glare.

"What the hell are you doing up there!" I shout at him. Don't worry, I'm nowhere at full steam yet.

James easily climbs down the drainpipe and jumps to the ground, landing on his feet. Damn, he's agile. I doubt I could do that –but then again, I'm not a moron, why would I want to?

"Look, um, happy birthday!" he says to me, smiling, before running off to join his friends. I'm still seething. I can't believe they've one-upped me like that. I can't believe I fell for it.

After all I've been through today.

First the grocery store, now this.

I just can't get a bloody break, can I?

But if there's one thing I know, it's that I'll never let it end this way. The Marauders have started it, and I'm continuing it until they beg for mercy.

Damn, that sounded badass.

I run into the house, fully enthusiastic. The girls stare at me, as I'm still dripping with water. "What the hell happened to you?" Spencer asks.

I point towards the enemy across the street. "They have become a threat." I say, trying to emulate a commander from the army. "We must fight to protect what is ours. We must fight!" I'm getting high or something, I swear. I raise my voice so loud even the boys across the street should be able to hear it. "THIS IS WAR!"

_That_'s full steam.


	5. We Have a Water Fight (NO MERCY!)

So maybe my campaign isn't going as well as I had hoped about five minutes ago. In fact, any hopes I had of crushing the boys is disappearing down the toilet.

Why are we failing? For one thing, dusk is falling and Spencer still hasn't picked out our outfits yet. Yes. She wants us to _dress up_ for the occasion. I dunno why, but I suddenly thought of wedding gowns when she said that and I wondered why the hell we would want to wear big poufy things to a stakeout.

"You have NOTHING good in your closet!" Spencer yells, pulling out my array of sweaters, t-shirts, jeans, and yoga pants. Why dress up when you have no one to impress –ever? "Not a single dress, or sparkly item, or… Oh. My. God." She suddenly takes on a hushed tone. "Um… Lily?"

I groan slightly. "What? If you want to complain about my closet, just go buy something from Topshop and quit bothering me."

"No… it's just… why do you have this?" Spencer is gingerly holding something by the very tips of her fingers. I can't see it very well from here, but I can tell it's hot pink. I frown. I don't own anything hot pink. I hear Rosella give a muffled laugh.

"Lil, what have you been getting into in your spare time?" Ro asks me teasingly. Jeez, it's just a hot pink shirt…

But it's not. I see that the garment Spencer is pointing at is not a shirt, but a… It's a… Oh, Merlin, it's a _thong_.

Darcy looks at it and then me like she's never seen me before and is not inclined to, mouthing wordlessly. I turn purple. "That's not mine." I manage to squeak.

Spencer folds her arms and looks at me. "Then whose is it?"

"Um…" Merlin, this is embarrassing… How am I supposed to answer for this? And before you start on me too, _darling_ reader, I just want to reiterate that _it's not mine_. You heard me griping earlier about not having a boyfriend, right? So why would I own a bloody thong in the first place? Then I notice the initials, stitched on meticulously. I don't stick my initials on my clothing. I know only one person who is pompous enough to do so. "Look at the initials on it."

"P.E.?" Spencer says, still refusing to touch it.

Fuck. Fuck, I know only one person with those initials.

I turn, if possible, more purple. "That's Petunia's."

We all freeze for a minute, then Amber says, "Burn it! Burn it this instant!"

"Godd, that's literally the grossest thing… what do her and her boyfriend even do?" Darcy asks no one, and then shudders at the mere thought.

Spencer looks like she doesn't know what to think, and Rosella just smiles and bites her tongue, for once. "Jeez Lily, every five minutes here I feel like my rubs are going to crack from laughter. That's a good thing." she says, squeezing me affectionately.

I am trying my hardest to forget about it. "Er… okay… back to the plan? I think Spencer's picked out good clothes for all of us, don't you?"

We're wearing our own variations of stealth clothes, which make us look like a motley cast with no clue what we're doing, but it's the thought that counts, I guess. I'm dressed in dark jeans and a green crop top which is so big on me that you can't even call it a crop top (more like _crap_ top). Darcy's wearing black yoga pants with a black t-shirt that she's put on inside out to hide the words on it (which say Got Milk?). Amber's in grey sweatpants and a camouflage tank top which I found in the back of my closet by a stroke of luck. Rosella's donning a navy t-shirt so long that it reaches her knees and black leggings, and Spencer's outfit is probably the most ridiculous of all –black shorts, fishnet leggings, a leather top, and her hair tied up in an orange –yes orange –bandana.

And we don't even have a plan yet.

"Right men." I say, clapping my hands. "We need a plan. Like, right now. Because the sun is setting and I need to reclaim what is mine!"

"Yeah, um, I have a question." Rosella says sarcastically, raising her hand. "What exactly did they take from you, again?"

"Her dignity." Amber mutters, and the two of them break out into laughter.

I have no place for this kind of behavior on my team. "You can either change your attitude or get out." I snap. "When I said this was war I wasn't kidding. Lily Evans never kids around."

…

Ten minutes later I am tiptoeing along the fence of Remus's backyard, staying down low to get out of sight. The other girls are behind me, hidden in the shadows, thankfully adhering to my rule of _one at a time or they'll catch us_. All of us are armed with water balloons and water guns, looking like we mean business.

I'm almost free –I just have to get to the bushes in the back to remain unseen –when I hear a loud crack and suddenly Spencer is behind me, panting.

I whirl around furiously. "What part of _one at a time_ does not make sense –"

"Lily! Lily, they're coming!" she whispers in my ear.

Well, there's only one thing for it. "Run!" I half-whisper, half-yell, and the five of us dart towards the bushes. Well, four of us. I do a quick head count, ignoring Darcy's whispered rants of how we'll get caught for sure, and discover Rosella's missing. No. _No_. Where the hell is she?

I poke my head over the bushes and, infuriatingly, the others do the same. Ignoring them, I pull out my 2x binoculars that I got out of a Lucky Charms cereal box and look around for her, hoping that the boys didn't find her. Then I see her crouched behind a statue in the corner of the backyard, looking extremely pissed off. Relieved, I wave at her. Ro flips me off.

Everything's hunky-dory. As soon as the boys step outside, they'll be doused with buckets of colored water tied to the doorknob with a string. Amber wanted to use grape juice, but we didn't have any in the house and I thought they'd look better in green, anyway.

"Okay." I whisper to the others. "In two minutes, Amber, you dart into the backyard, in full view, fire this gun."

"Cool." Amber whispers ecstatically, taking the water gun from me. Her face falls. "Damn, it's a water gun? Thanks for getting my hopes up."

She goes to press it, probably to squirt me, and I stop her just in time. "No! Don't! It's one of those guns that make a loud noise when they go off. So fire it and get out of the way, then the boys will come outside to see what's happening, and they'll turn green!" I smile at the others triumphantly.

Darcy doesn't look convinced. "But what if –"

"Amber, now!" I say, ignoring Darce.

She presses the gun and a huge stream of water flies out and hits the backyard door, and the siren goes off. Amber manages to dive behind the bushes just as Remus flings open the backyard door, saying, "What the hell?"

What the hell, indeed. Why aren't the buckets of water falling? What the hell's going on? I crane my neck through the bushes, ignoring Spencer's repeated elbow jabs into my ribcage.

Sirius and Peter follow Remus outside, Sirius saying, "Moony, did you call the cops on us?"

Remus shakes his head and mutters something I can't hear. This is _infuriating_. I planned everything so meticulously, and it doesn't work. Why do I even bother? And where the hell is James?

I'm just about to abort the mission –they're bound to discover us any minute now –when Spencer finally jabs me hard enough for my breath to be taken away. "What?!" I ask her, irritated.

Mutely she points to a shadow that definitely wasn't there before. A boy-shaped shadow. A _James-_shaped shadow.

James Potter stands over us, smiling. "Well hello there, ladies, Evans."

I am frozen, mortified. Before I can say anything to save whatever respect I have left for myself Amber interrupts.

"WAR!" Amber yells, and squirts James full in the face with her water gun. I watch, grinning, as James splutters, using that time to leap out from under the bushes and towards where the other Marauders are.

We certainly have the element of surprise. Rosella gives a sort of war cry and, leaping out from behind the statue, pelts Peter Pettigrew with water balloons, soaking him through. Amber has left James in the dust and is now ragging Sirius, spraying him with ice-cold water and chasing him around the backyard. Spencer takes Remus down –literally, as she tackles him and smashes water balloons into his face. I take it upon myself to dump a bucket of ice water on James's head, grinning madly.

Only Darcy is not taking part in our war, standing near the shadows and looking extremely disapproving. "Darce!" I yell, running from James, who's trying to get me. And his legs are loads longer than mine, so he's gaining. "Get James off my tail!"

She shakes her head. "I won't! You guys are all behaving so childishly, I can't even believe you're going into 6th year –" Her words are drowned out by a large water balloon hitting her in her face. Darcy turns white and looks around slowly for the thrower, who happens to be Peter. I watch, mouth opening, as Darcy's grows enraged and yells, "ALL RIGHT PETTIGREW, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Oh, but this is brilliant! Peter looks like he wants to die, and the usually sweet Darcy looks like Armageddon, chasing him around. I watch as she finally catches him and shoves him into the small pond the Lupins have in their backyard. Go, Darce!

I don't have much time to celebrate, though, as James slips a water balloon down my back and runs away.

I lob my last balloon at him and it hits him squarely in the face, and he grins at me. "Killer shot, Evans!"

"Thanks, darling!" I say, blowing him a kiss. I run up to James, panting heavily, and we both stand there, not throwing anything, both dripping with water. I've run out of ammunition, and I think he doesn't want to drench me anymore than he already has. I think that's when we notice how cold we are, dripping freezing water after the sun has set. It's all I can do not to shiver as James and I stand there awkwardly.

Good thing I have quite the show to watch. Darcy has taken it upon herself to attack Remus next, and is chasing him around the enclosure. Merlin, she's fast. Remus is _dead. _Amber and Sirius are locked into battle, fighting with two of the water guns like they're swords, thrusting and jabbing and paring. Both Spencer and Rosella have ganged up on poor Pettigrew, and they're chasing him up a tree –literally, he's clambering up the maple in Remus's backyard, squeaking with fear. That boy climbs unnaturally well.

"Nice show, huh?" James says, echoing my thoughts exactly. I grin.

"Yeah, look at your buddy Peter over there." I say, pointing. James shrugs.

"He's a wimp, what can we do?" he tells me. "And it's not fair, four against five. _Three _against five, if you don't count Wormy. I wouldn't."

"Aww, wittle James doesn't think it's fair because his side is losing…" I look down at him condescendingly. Well, actually, I have to look up at him, because he's a freaking 6'0'' to my 5'2''. He's grown practically half a foot over the summer. I remember in first year I was actually taller than James, but it all ended after that. I stopped growing after third year. I've been 5'2'' for the past three years. But James… he'll probably end up being eight feet tall before he graduates Hogwarts at this rate.

He smirks. "Losing? The Marauders never lose."

"Then why don't you throw whatever you have left at me?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "It wouldn't be fair." Fair? Since when has Potter ever cared about fair? I duck as a stray water balloon flies past me, and look at him in confusion.

"Abort! Abort!" Sirius yells, running past us with his arms over his head, as Amber chases him with a devilish grin on her face, holding two water guns. He dives behind me for cover, using me as a sort of shield for Amber's water-gun warpath.

Amber stops running. "Come out, you coward!"

"No!" Sirius yells, grabbing my shoulders. "I'm not ruining my perfect hair anymore!"

I turn around and look at Sirius. His hair looks no different, except maybe a little wetter than before, but what does he expect? Elvis Presley-type hair 24/7?

"Mate, you're acting like a total pansy." James says. "I'm almost embarrassed to be seen with you."

"Get off me!" I say, stepping aside so that Sirius has to face Amber by himself. Amber tries to squirt, but she's run out of water, and Sirius cackles.

"The prodigal fighter is no more!" he yells. Did he just say that?

"Halt, you knave! We shall finish this fight in due course!" Amber says back. Wow, she's really getting into the war spirit.

Eventually, Darcy stops chasing Remus and Spencer and Rosella stop drenching Peter, who is still crouched in the tree. We're all panting and dripping wet, and Darcy breaks the silence.

"Let's do this more often! IT'S A VICTORY FOR SPARTA!" she shouts, pumping her fist in the air. It's amazing how quickly she's gotten a change of attitude. I could probably suggest bungee jumping of the Burj Khalifa in Dubai right now, and she would totally be up for it.

"But not in my backyard." Remus says, looking around. Pieces of water balloons litter the ground, and the once-beautifully arranged stones around the lily pond are all knocked over and litter the ground. "My mother's chi is going to be ruined." Remus mutters.

"Her what?" James asks, chuckling.

Remus shrugs. "She's really into feng shui… whatever that is. I'm not quite sure."

Sirius claps his hands. "Well, since you're all here… why don't we have fun _indoors_? Preferably next to a hair dryer?" Sometimes Black reminds me of a really fussy bride.

We all troop inside Remus's house, and suddenly James realizes something. "Where's Wormy?"

"Still up in the tree." Rosella giggles.

"He's not coming down." Spencer says, about to burst into laughter. James leaves to go bring Peter down, and the others follow, leaving me alone with Remus.

I look up at the tree that Peter is still hiding in, and feel a mite bad. I look around the house and see that everything is still in boxes, and the furniture is still covered in plastic wrap. "Where are your parents?" I ask Remus.

"Dad's on a business trip to Spain and Mum's still at the old house. She's bringing the rest of the boxes and she'll be here tomorrow. They know I have friends over, but they probably don't know about _that_." He gestures to the backyard and I give a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that. I was just trying to get back at James…" I begin.

"Yeah, I get that." he says, grinning. "Where are _your_ parents?"

I shrug. "Out, on some business trip –anniversary –wedding thing. They wished me a _very_ happy birthday before leaving." I smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So are you guys enjoying it or do you think it's a pile of dragon dung? You have <em>no<em> idea how much more drama and comedy I've planned... But I can't update until I know if people are actually reading this or not... so review for more F(r)iends madness! **

**Wishing you all a magical day! **

**-ZipUnZipIt**


End file.
